1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transportation device transporting an object to be detected such as a paper which is used, for example, in printing or the like and a recording apparatus including the transportation device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a type of recording apparatus, an ink jet type printer is disclosed which forms an image by ejecting ink from a recording head (a recording section) to a recording paper (an object to be detected) (for example, JP-A-2007-217176).
A printer disclosed in JP-A-2007-217176 includes a photographing device (a detection section) having a light emitting element (a light irradiation section) and an imaging element (an imaging section) which has an optical system (an optical member). Then, a surface texture of the recording paper which is transported is imaged as a continuous image by the photographing device. A moving amount of a target pattern in each image is calculated by comparing two images which are captured before and after for chronological order. An actual transportation amount of the recording paper is calculated by integrating the moving amount thereof. In addition, usually, the photographing device described above has a lens barrel (a case). A light emitting element and an imaging element having the optical system are disposed in the lens barrel.
However, in the photographing device of the printer described above, it is not considered particularly that the lens barrel is extended by an increase in an ambient temperature thereof. Thus, when the lens barrel is extended by the increase in the ambient temperature, since a positional relationship between the optical system and the imaging element is out of order, there is a problem that a focus position of the optical system is shifted and then imaging accuracy of the recording paper is degraded due to the imaging element.